ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation World FAQ
General Questions Specific Questions I used the media installation on the PSP version of the game, but it still goes slow and/or the music skips sometimes You may be using a Memory Stick with a slow access speed. Apparently there are some Sandisk-made sticks that are very slow. The stick may also be fragmented; if you back up your files onto a computer and format the stick from the PSP, then move your files back over, it may go faster. I'm not unlocking any more Option Parts You need to clear more stages to unlock more, so you can't just sit on a couple of stages for the whole game. Where do I get the movie version of Setsuna? You get him at 95% completion of your Unit Collection. I can't scout Heine to get his personal Gouf Ignited Heine's Gouf Ignited only appears as the Secret in "Glass Kingdom". Also... you can't scout him. Are there any enemy characters that you can't scout? There are a lot of them. Like Heine. And Heine, and Heine. Is the PSP version also fully voiced? There is no difference between the Wii version and PSP version. Anyone without voiceovers in the PSP version doesn't have them in the Wii version either. Cagalli, Dearka, and M'Quve haven't been voiced since before the last game, so there might be something else going on. What happens when a unit that can eject gets destroyed? If you return the unit to your battleship, or clear the stage, the original unit will return. If the ejected unit gets shot down, then it's lost forever. Do units that change into a different form at high Tension revert when they lose Tension afterwards? Yes. So if Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) is brought back down, it'll revert to normal. F91, Shining Gundam, etc. are the same. Are the Flints in this game? You can Develop them from the Crossbone X-1. I can't get Halfas Clear the game first. Or the Regina The Regina is developed from Halfas. Where the heck can I ever use the Trilobyte effectively? If you clear HELL mode, you can get the Universal Engine and Terrestrial Engine option parts. That way you can make a unit that can't otherwise be used in space or ground able to be used in those environments. I can have 3 or 4 battleships for my groups, but is there anywhere I can send them all out at once? No, there are no stages where you can deploy more than 2 ships. It's probably best to make a Earth-based team and a Space-based team, or something along those lines. What's the difference between Awaken(覚醒) and Special Awaken(特殊覚醒)? There is none, apparently. There is also a special-type strengthening OP that increases special melee and special ranged damage, which isn't related to either. What units do I have to make Char/Johnny/etc pilot to use their Red Comet/Crimson Lightning abilities? The units that make use of Red Comet and Crimson Lightning are pretty much the same. The Crimson Lightning units are listed on its page. Also not listed, but of course Char's personal mobile suits and Johnny's personal mobile suits of course work. Do the Learning Machine and AI Learning Systems option parts stack? They do. If you equip level 1, 2, and 3 of one of them, you'll get a 60% bonus in total. On the stage select screen, what do the "clear1", "clear2" and "clear full" icons mean? These indicate whether or not you completed the stage with Generation Break, and where in the stage you activated the Secret condition. Clear1 means that you activated the Secret condition with the first Generation Break, whereas Clear2 means that you activated it with the second. Clear Full means you've cleared the complete mission both ways. Category:SD Gundam G Generation World